Merchandise display stands are utilized extensively to display items of merchandise in a retail store environment. Typically, a merchandise display stand is positioned on a support surface, such as a countertop, in a location that is convenient for a potential purchaser to examine, and in some instances operate, the merchandise. The display stand is secured to the support surface, and the merchandise is secured to the display stand to prevent theft of the merchandise. In some instances, the merchandise may be secured to a splitter box, a central alarm unit and/or a power supply so that multiple display stands share a single alarm and/or power source. The merchandise may be secured to the display stand mechanically, for example by a braided wire cable. Alternatively, or in addition, the merchandise may be secured to the display stand electrically, for example by an electrical cable defining a conductive path between the merchandise and the display stand. Typically, the electrical cable extends between a sensor operatively coupled to the merchandise and a monitoring circuit disposed within the display stand for determining the “state” of the sensor. In a common example, the merchandise is mounted on a sensor that includes a proximity switch or the like for indicating whether the merchandise is attached to the sensor. In a “secured” state, the merchandise is attached to the sensor, while the merchandise is separated from the sensor in an “unsecured” state. An audible or visual alarm is activated to alert store personnel when the monitoring circuit determines that the state of the sensor has changed from the secured state to the unsecured state.
Known merchandise display stands include a base for housing the monitoring circuit and an upright extending upwardly from the base for supporting the displayed merchandise at a desired height above the support surface. Depending on the type or size of the merchandise, the length of the upright may be varied to accommodate different items of merchandise. In most instances, the length of the upright varies between about three and about twelve inches. The upright may also serve as a collection tube for the mechanical and/or electrical security cable extending between the base of the display stand and the merchandise. In a particular example, the cable is a coiled helical cable containing one or more electrical conductors that extends in length under tension. Typically, the tensioned length of the helical cable is at least twice the un-tensioned length of the helical cable. In this manner, a potential purchaser may remove the merchandise and sensor from its display position on the upright of the display stand to more closely examine and/or operate the merchandise at a comfortable location, while the merchandise remains secured to the display stand. In the event that the merchandise is separated from the sensor or the conductive path between the merchandise and the display stand is interrupted, the monitoring circuit activates the alarm to alert store personnel of a possible theft of the merchandise. As the merchandise and sensor are returned to the display stand, the helical cable automatically retracts from its tensioned length to its un-tensioned length and is collected within the upright and the base of the display stand.
The upright, or collection tube, of existing merchandise display stands extends upwardly from the base in a vertical direction relative to the plane of the support surface. However, directly above the display stand is rarely, if ever, a comfortable location from which the potential purchaser can examine and/or operate the merchandise. Accordingly, the potential purchaser must first lift the merchandise upward (i.e. generally vertical) from the display stand and then pull the merchandise in a generally horizontal direction to position the merchandise at the comfortable location for examining and/or operating the merchandise. Alternatively, the potential purchaser may pull the merchandise to a comfortable location along an angled exit path from the upright of the display stand. As used herein, the term “angled exit path” refers to a path of travel of the merchandise that is neither parallel to the support surface (i.e. horizontal) nor perpendicular to the support surface (i.e. vertical). The angled exit path extends from the location of the merchandise in the display position on the display stand to the location of the position from which the potential purchaser desires to examine and/or operate the merchandise. The actual path of travel need not be linear, and instead, may be arcuate. However, the angled exit path is determined by a line extending between the display position and the desired position described above. As will be readily apparent, the angled exit path varies depending on the type and size of the merchandise, the vertical length of the upright, the tensioned length of the helical cable, and the height of the support surface relative to the height of the potential purchaser. Typically, however, the angled exit path defines an angle relative to a vertical axis of the upright between about fifteen degrees and about seventy-five degrees.
The angled exit path of conventional merchandise display stands having an upright that extends upwardly in a vertical direction from the base results in a number of disadvantages. For example, the force required to pull a mechanical and/or electrical cable from the upright along the angled exit path causes an angular (i.e. moment) force to be applied at the base of the display stand. As a result, the display stand may become detached from the support surface if the pulling force is exceptional or the display stand is not strongly secured to the support surface. Regardless, the angled exit path increases the amount of resistance between the upright and the security cable, thereby increasing the amount of force required to pull the cable from the display stand. In some instances, the increased amount of resistance may fray or otherwise damage (e.g. kink) the security cable. A frayed or otherwise damaged security cable might compromise the merchandise, and therefore, would require repair or replacement. In the case of a helical cable, the coils of the cable have a tendency to “hang up” or “snag” on the upright during extraction or retraction and thereby cause the item of merchandise to not reach the desired position, or to not return to the display position on the display stand. In addition, the merchandise display tends to be less aesthetically pleasing as the angle of the angled exit path increases in response to an increased vertical length of the upright.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a merchandise display stand defining an angled exit path for a security cable attached to an item of merchandise. There exists a particular need for a merchandise display stand defining an angled exit path for extracting a security cable such that a reduced force is sufficient to pull the security cable from an upright of the display stand along the angled exit path. There exists a specific need for a merchandise display stand defining an angled exit path for a security cable that reduces the amount of resistance between the cable and an upright of the display stand. There exists another specific need for a merchandise display stand defining an angled exit path for extracting a coiled helical cable that reduces or eliminates the tendency of the coils of the cable to “hang up” or “snag” on an upright of the display stand.